14 Days: Lessons of the Heart
by KaosMoon
Summary: Ichigo feels a familiar spiritual pressure but the person it belongs to is dead. When he investigates he begins to wonder who's playing with him and why do they leave stuff like chocolate for him?
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own Bleach.

* * *

"That's impossible. You should be dead." Said Ichigo Kurosaki to himself as he felt a  
familiar reiatsu near the forest of Karakura Town.

_It must be a trick of my mind or maybe someone's playing with me. I definitely need  
to check it out._ As soon as he thought sothen the reiatsu disappeared.  
Stepping out of his body he traveled to where he had sensed the spiritual pressure.

When he got to the sight he saw no one. He raged, "Dammit show yourself  
whoever you are! I refuse to be played with like a toy!" He stomped around  
some continuing to yell at the sky until finally he gave up and saw something  
red on the ground. He went to pick it up and saw it was an envelope with a  
slight bulge at the bottom. Opening it he saw a box of Sweethearts and a small letter saying:

Kurosaki be here tomorrow.

He flipped it to the other side to see if there was anything else,  
any clue as to who was playing with him. Slowly getting enraged. He spotted this:

Why do people give each other candies?

When we finally meet I will expect answers.

He raged through the spot until he grew tired.

**Elsewhere in the Town**

A lean form entered Orihime Inoue's house. She looked up and smiled. "Did he get it?"

"Yes. However he did not take it well."

"Don't worry Ichigo always comes around at some point. For now Day 1 is complete. Day two is about to begin. We have to be sure that he'll find it although we shouldn't make it too obvious."

"Are you sure this will work wo…Inoue?"

"There are no guarantees but it's better to try than to sit around and just let things happen."

"True."

"Don't worry too much. If nothing else Ichigo will not only explain to you how the heart works you'll be able to learn from his reactions."


	2. Day 2

Forest

Ichigo tapped his foot in impatience there was no one and nothing here."Dammit! Who's playing with me!" He shouted to the sky.

That's when he noticed a light red object in the tree above him. He climbed and found a red heart shaped box of chocolates. Again there was a note.

Why do people give each other chocolate? Is there some hidden meaning behind this? Come again until the 14th.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo stomped off with chocolate and note in hand and went home_. I should call Uryu perhaps he can help me._

At The Kurosaki Residence: Uryu's Arrival

"Hey Uryu thanks for coming." Said Ichigo as he opened the door.

"No problem. So what's the problem?"

"Lets go to my room first."

Once there Ichigo said, "Take a look at the notes on my desk. I want to know what you think. Apparently someone is pretending to be Ulquiorra. I felt his spiritual pressure when the first note appeared."

"And judging from this box of chocolates you have an early valentine."

"A valentine? Shit it is February. But that's just wrong the person leaving me notes is trying to... to seduce me?"

"It would appear from these notes that the last gift will be on the 14th. Of course not knowing who they came from could mean they plan on doing something sinister. So you should be careful. The questions themselves suggest the person has no knowledge of human customs, so it could just be they wish you to teach them and think this is the only way to ask you without getting killed."

"Oh crap."Pause."Thanks Uryu."

"Like I said no problem. Of course I'll be taking three chocolates as payment." He plucked them from the box .

"Hey!" Ichigo said as he charged his friend. Uryu simply dodged taking the box with him. He ate one.

"Then again since you don't seem to want them because it might be a sick joke I'll take them. Just to be sure they're safe."

"Hell no!" Ichigo finally grabbed the box from Uryu's hands and ran out of the house with it.

The Quincy chuckled."Looks like your plan just might work Orihime."


	3. Day 3

"Tch. Stupid hollows I don't have time for you!" said Ichigo as he swung Zangetsu. _Damn I'm going to be late because of these idiots. _He continued fighting them. Unfortunately they had slowed him down so he was unable to arrive early and see who the person was.

He quickly glance around and as usual nothing and no one was there. A muscle ticked in his jaw. He looked and looked and just as he was about to call it quits he found another gift. There were flowers in the hollow of a tree. The note attached said:

They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder.  
Is it the same for feelings?  
Are feelings manifestations or illusions of what we think?  
Or are they pure sensation like pain?  
Do they ascend from the heart, that organ so vital to the living?  
Or is there someone greater than ourselves who controls us and says: you will feel this for that person or you will feel this when this happens?

"Wait... what? This person really doesn't know about the heart and feelings. Shit. Then again maybe they're just a questioner, after all no one really knows where emotions come from. This person definitely had Ulquiorra down pat. Maybe… Maybe he actually found a way to survive or revive."

Ichigo shook his head."Nah that's impossible." He walked off with flowers and note in hand. Two sets of watching eyes noted a small sad smile as he looked at the flowers.

"It seems to some extent he hopes you are alive." Said Watcher #1.

"I'm… glad? He seems to be taking it well." Said Watcher #2.

"It looks like you definitely have a chance at winning his affection."

"Affection? I. That is where you care if the person lives or dies?"

"That's... well it's a part of it yes."

"I. I want to know the feeling called love. But something inside me says its… wrong to learn… to know love with or from anyone else."

Watcher #1 giggled and received a glare." It seems to me that you're on your way to loving him."

"Love? I love him." Watcher #2 said carefully mulling over the words. Looking slightly confused then giving a curt nod."Yes. There is something inside me that agrees with that statement. I love Ichigo."

Watcher #1 smiled. "Looks like your heart is catching up to you."


	4. Day 4

" Ichiiigooo!" Yelled Isshin, Ichigo's father. "Sweet darling Rukia wants to talk to you with some of your other friends."

"Coming!" Yelled Ichigo in reply.

He got out of bed and went downstairs. He spotted Rukia talking to Yuzu, Renji, and Byakuya. _This can't be good._

"Hey Rukia, Renji, Byakuya! What do ya want?"

"Well something's happened and we want to know your opinion." Said Rukia.

"Shoot it."

"Its best we talk upstairs."

"Sure follow me." The three went upstairs. After they entered Ichigo locked the door.

"Alright now spill."

"Well Byakuya-nii-sama has been receiving "presents" and.."

"The reiatsu that was nearby was your own." Interrupted Byakuya. "We do however know it was not you but all the same we need to get an idea of who would be playing such a trick."

"Hmm. I have no idea who it could be but I know it's not me. And I've been receiving gifts myself since the start of the month. Although judging by your reaction to these 'presents' yours aren't a good thing."

"No, they are horrendous, often body parts."

"That's fucking wrong. Damn."

"What kind of gifts have you been getting Ichigo?" asked Renji.

"Chocolate, candy, you know stuff you get on Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?" Rukia and Renji asked at the same time. Byakuya just stared.

"You guys don't know? Valentine's Day is the day you give gifts to the people you love to show your love and appreciation for all the hard times you've been through together."

"Really?" They asked.

"Yes." Ichigo sighed. He noticed Byakuya had a far away and yet calculating glint in his eyes. Just as he was about to ask a crash sounded downstairs and all three raced to the door, smacking into it. Ichigo had forgotten he'd locked the door. Once he unlocked and opened the door they ran down and saw Orihime and Uryu.

"Is everything alright?" The four asked at the same time.

"Yes. Orihime accidently dropped her cup." Replied Yuzu."The tea must have still been hot."

"I'm very sorry. Please let me help clean it up." Orihime interjected.

"As long as everything's fine." Ichigo looked at the clock."Crap! I'm going to be late!" He ran towards the door but Renji blocked him.

"Now, now Ichigo that's no way to treat your guests." Renji chided.

"Dammit, Renji! I'm trying to catch the person leaving the stuff for me."

Renji shrugged."I can't let you go out alone. It might be an enemy we're all needed to take on. Hell, it could be the same one bothering Kuchiki-taichou." He placed an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and dragged him back to the kitchen.

"Is that supposed to stop me from trying?"

"Yep."

"It's not working."

"Crap. Plan B. Kuchiki-taichou Ichigo wants to kiss you."

"Hell no! I never said anything like that idiot. You kiss him!"

Renji blushed then coughed. "Yeah, well, I'm going to ignore that."

"Aha! You have a crush on Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaimed joyously.

"Do not!"

"Do so."

"Not!"

"Do."

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Renji and Byakuya sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Byakuya hit Ichigo upside the head.

"A word with you Abari." Byakuya walked out the door his lieutenant following. Ichigo chuckled.

"Was that necessary?" Asked Rukia who was unsure whether to be peeved or happy.

"Maybe not but you have to admit they're perfect for each other."

"Well Ichigo I'm surprised normally you don't notice things like that."

"Hey!" He exclaimed indignant. She merely smiled.

"Ichiigooo! When are you going to bring home someone to daddy?" Asked Isshin piteously.

"Never if I can help it." Isshin cried and complained to a picture of Ichigo's mother. The two daughters attempted to pry him off.

"That reminds me Ichigo. Did you find anything yesterday?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah some flowers and a much longer note."

"Oooh!" Interjected Orihime." Do you know who its from?"

"No but they used Ulquiorra's reiatsu even though that's impossible."

"What!" Just then Byakuya and Renji walked back in.

"I have realized something. I have never heard of anyone ever copying another person's reiatsu but if anyone would know it would be Kisuke Urahara." Byakuya stated.

"Yeah except hat-and-clogs would've been the one to invent it and would never have given it away so it must be a special ability."

"I see."

Ichigo again looked at the clock. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I gotta go." He ran out before anyone could stop him. In the house Uryu and Orihime traded glances.

" I hope he's done." Whispered Orihime.

"He should be. Although he'll have to be carefull if Ichigo decides to start coming early or camping out."

"He decided he's going to switch locations and leave clues in the notes."

"Clues? He's going to leave clues for bumble-headed Ichigo to figure out?"

"Yeah, He said it would be fun." Uryu just shook his head.

**At the spot in the forest**

Ichigo had finally arrived. He was panting slightly from his hurry. He looked around and saw a picnic basket. He walked over and lifted the lid. The smells that wafted out made his mouth water in expectation. The first thing he saw inside was the note.

I have found that though I do not understand feelings well I know one thing.

I love you.

I have heard that food made with love is better than normal. I do not know if that is true but I hope you will like the food I have prepared for you.

Also

Look for your next gift

Where the wind blows hardest

Without being high off the ground

Thunder roars in your ears

And life rushes past

"Ichigo frowned." What the hell is that supposed to mean? Ah hell. I'll ask Uryu later." _For now, Bon appetite._

He took the first bite and moaned it was so good. He began devouring everything in sight.

Nearby a person watched with a small smile on their face. _I'm glad you like it. I learned how to make it just last night. It should be fun seeing you try to figure out the next location._


	5. Day 5

**Bold.** = Zangetsu

**Bold and Underline.** = Hollow

* * *

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and groaned. He had stayed up all night trying to figure out what the riddle was saying.  
It hadn't helped that everyone kept intruding and trying to talk to him or that Uryu had disappeared and was  
unreachable. Even Orihime could not be reached. As the sun started to peak through the window Ichigo finally  
admitted he was going to have to ask someone he didn't want to.

However, his head started bobbing and soon he was asleep. But he did not dream, he went to his inner world.  
He blinked wondering how he had gotten there since he usually had to be in deep shit to get here.

He looked straight up and saw a building. Looking toward his feet he saw deep blue sky and grayish-white clouds  
headed downwards. _So I'm actually lying down, that's new. _

**You seem troubled Ichigo.** Zangetsu's voice washed over him. He looked in the direction it had come from and sat up.

"I'm trying to figure out what the riddle I've received means; however, the people I normally ask I can't get a hold of."

**Well then, let's see if I can help you.**

"Seriously? Thanks Zangetsu! The riddle is:

Look for your next gift

Where the wind blows hardest

Without being high off the ground

Thunder roars in your ears

Life rushing past."

**Hmm, let's see. The wind blows hardest in a tornado or hurricane. Thunder happens when there's a storm.**

"It could also be an engine in my world."

**Life. I do not know if life 'rushes' unless it is referring to the timeline of the life. But it seems to hint that it's  
going past the place the gift should be.** Zangetsu began pacing.

**Water.** Said a new voice

"Ahh!" Ichigo shouted. He fell backwards in surprise. His hollow was next to him, eyebrow raised.

**What, surprised? It should be fun seeing how you react when you finally know. But yes it sounds like a  
waterfall. So loud it's thunderous, so powerful it creates wind and water is the source of life in your world is it not? Check the base of a waterfall.**

Ichigo blinked. "Shit. Why didn't I think of that? Thanks hollow." He faded back to his own world.

Zangetsu looked at the hollow. **You'll find what's going to happen funny?**

**Alright, alright. So I just want him to get stronger and be happy. I freely admit it; I hate the rain more than  
you. OK can I stop there? I have my image to maintain and my ego to please without doing this confession crap.**

Zangetsu chuckled as the hollow retreated. Who knew.

It had taken some time but Ichigo had found the waterfall. Luckily his dad had some hiking maps that showed the  
locations of them all, this was the closest. As to why his father had the maps he didn't want to know.

He looked for anything out of the ordinary one side at a time. He found something shiny in a cranny of the cliff the waterfall descended from.

It was a mirror. Now Ichigo really was confused. He went eagerly to the note hoping for an explanation. Unlike the previous time's it was in an envelope.

Opening it Ichigo saw seven diamonds. The note thankfully explained.

Let the mirror be with what you see yourself by. Then I can be your mirror.  
I will show you how  
your very being reminds me of these diamonds. I wonder  
if diamonds are prized  
because they remind people of the one they love's soul.

I'd like a place in your soul. Something in me says it yearns to be a  
part of you. It longs for completion of its other half.

_Now that sounds kinda like a sappy romance but damn am I turned on. Crap, I don't even know who the person is._

**You know who you simply refuse to see. You can't realize it with your mind interfering.**

_Hey who said you could butt in?_ The echo of a laugh was the only reply_. I really need to figure out who it is._

Then he saw the last bit of the note.

Near the hole.

_Near which hole? The one where I first saw Ulquiorra?_ Sadness welled in Ichigo's heart. He couldn't understand why.  
Ulquiorra had been his enemy. Why was he feeling sadness over the fact that he would never see that impassive yet sorrowful face?

He'd known he was dead yet it seemed it only now had hit him. He still didn't know why he cared._ And why are these feelings only coming out now?_

Ichigo shook himself from these thoughts. _I wonder if I could be the mirror of this person._

In his inner world it was raining.

**Ah King, when are you going to realize you've been in love with the espada? When you came here it was the first  
time the rain had stopped since you came back from Hueco Mundo.**

At Orihime's house Uryu asked the figure," Please tell me you didn't give the idiot another riddle?"

"I didn't. It was not fun at all watching him not being able to figure it out." They sighed." It was...quite nerve racking to say the least. I did not want to believe you when you  
said he was thick headed but now I have no choice but to agree."


	6. Day 6

Ichigo woke up early and snuck out of the house before anyone could stop him. He made it to the hole where he  
had first seen Ulquiorra and Yammy. Sure enough there was another present there hidden from the sight of passersby.  
This time there was no note only strawberry shortcake with a large heart in the middle, this caused Ichigo to smile. He  
walked home swiping some frosting on the way. Hmmm, it's a mild kind of sweet; you can really taste the strawberries.

He opened the door and saw Rukia staring at him, arms crossed and foot tapping. "Ichigo," she began mildly before yelling.  
" Where have you been!"

"Getting my present." He said timidly showing her the cake.

She scraped some frosting off. A look of pure ecstasy filled her face. "You're sharing." She took the cake from his hands and  
quickly cut it into pieces for everyone. She got the largest, Ichigo the smallest.

He complained,"Hey! How come I get the smallest piece? The cake was made for me."

"Tch, Tch Ichigo you need to learn to share." She chastised.

"I am sharing! Besides you know you'd hate it if I ate most of a cake that was made for you."

"Fine then." She took Ichigo's piece and gave it to Renji who practically swallowed it whole. Rukia proceeded to eat her own slice.

"Oi you bastard now you owe me a piece."

"Hell no." Renji scarfed down his own slice.

"Not freaking fair! I never should have brought the cake home." He sat pouting. Everyone laughed, well everyone except Byakuya,  
he didn't laugh though he smirked which was his equivalent.

"Oi it's not funny!"

"Well we at least know the person isn't trying to kill you." A voice sounded from the doorway.

Ichigo spun and saw …"Uryu! Since when did you enter without knocking?"

"Today." It was deathly silent.

Then, "Poisoned?" They all said together.

"Were none of you listening when I said it was a Present especially after I've been talking about getting gifts from an unknown person.  
Though there's nothing to worry about if your currently breathing."

They blinked.

"What I didn't even realize it until Uryu said something."

Rukia moved first. She smacked Ichigo.

"Idiot!"

"Hey! You took the cake from me."

Byakuya cleared his throat. Everyone's attention turned to him. "This definitely means we should start looking into who is giving us these 'presents'."

"Yeah you're right."

Ichigo began to realize just how dangerous this could be. Uryu left since he was checking to make sure Ichigo was safe. Byakuya, Renji,  
Rukia, Isshin, and Ichigo went to Ichigo's room to plan. Soon however Isshin was kicked out by his son. He ran to complain to the picture of Masaki.


	7. Day 7

They had made a plan. Renji and Rukia would wait where the gifts usually appeared for Byakuya in the Soul Society.  
Meanwhile Byakuya and Ichigo would wait to see if Ichigo's person appeared.

They went to the respective spots and waited. All day Byakuya and Ichigo waited but no one came. They decided to  
stay the night at the spot. Around midnight Rukia and Renji came.

"Renji found you next present nii-sama. We were unable to find out who it was but there was a trace of arrancar nearby."  
Rukia reported.

"Damn what is it?" Renji opened the box and they saw decapitated hands. He quickly shut the box, paling.

Ichigo paled."That's sick. I'm glad my gifts are nothing like that."

"He might just get that way eventually."

"Who said it was a he?"

"Just seems like it. So he hasn't shown up?"

"No and there isn't anything here I think someone should keep a lookout here while I check the other locations."

"I'll go with you." Renji said placing the 'gift' down.

"I'll stay here." Rukia and Byakuya said at the same time. Renji and Ichigo ran to the waterfall.

"Hey Ichigo, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot it."

"How would you go about telling the person you respect and are trying to overcome that you like like them without  
destroying your current relationship with them if they turn you down?"

"Ouch that's a hard one. Lots of people have problems there. Hmm, I guess it would depend on how you approach the  
person. Cause if it's in a casual setting or out of the blue they could think it's a joke so if they turn you down its less  
difficult to repair. Then again that could be why they turn you down. I guess it depends on the person

"I'm curious. Do you like Byakuya?"

Renji's face went as red as his hair. "Idiot, hell no! There's no way I could fancy a stuck up bastard of a noble!"

"Uh huh. Just admit it you like him."

"Fine! I admit it! I love Byakuya Kuchiki!" Renji bellowed.

"That was unexpected." Said an indifferent voice behind them. Their heads whipped around and Renji became even redder.

"K…Kuchiki-t…taichou. Uh…um…uh…Excuse me." He ran off.

Byakuya stared after him. Ichigo went and stood next to the noble looking into his eyes. He saw longing.

"You love him too." Ichigo whispered.

Startled Byakuya backed up a step. Afaint blush appeared momentarily before it was gone.

"It cannot be."

"Only if you don't want it too. Go after him. Damn what other people think."

"You always are the rule breaker."

"It's against the rules to fall in love? That's stupid and sad."

"We are allowed to fall in love. However the Kuchiki elders will never allow it."

"Ahhh. So it's because you have no balls. After all if you really wanted it you would fight and nothing would be able to  
stop you. So stop standing around and go after him. Unless, of course, you don't care about him."

Byakuya glared but ran in the direction Renji had taken.

"Damn." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head."Why the hell am I giving love advice?" He sighed. "Time to look." He searched  
but could not find anything at the waterfall.

He went to the spot in the forest and found a beautiful glass bird. It was the color of Ulquiorra's eyes but its eyes were Ichigo's.

_No way. It has to be him no matter the improbabilities. My hollow was right I knew all along and simply did not wish to see the truth.  
I have to find him I can't wait till the 14__th__._

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo roared." I know it's you! Show yourself!" silence was his response. He fell to his knees sobbing.

"Please Ulquiorra. I never understood until now what that feeling I felt when you died was. But now I know. Please Ulquiorra  
I can't stand anymore. Just …Please." He stayed there for an indeterminable time. Then he wiped his eyes and returned home clutching the bird to his chest.

* * *

"Why did you hold me back? He needed… You're lucky I'm not killing you." Watcher #2 growled.

"It would have ruined everything if you had jumped in. Leave him be. He'll be fine." Watcher #1 responded.

"No he won't! He keeps everything to himself; he'll end up destroying himself."

"He's strong. He'll last long enough for you to show up on day 14th."

Watcher #2 scowled. _That's not good enough. Damn, Ichigo please be okay._


	8. Day 8

Ichigo was depressed. He didn't say a word to his friends or family except when directly asked.

A foot flew toward his face knocking him down."Snap out of it already Ichigo! There's no reason to be depressed."  
Rukia chided. He merely picked himself up and sat down.

She huffed."That's it." She dragged him out of the house to Urahara's Shop.

"Well, well what have we here?" Urahara asked.

"Kisuke we need to go to the Soul Society. I'm hoping that tracking down Joker will get Ichigo out of this depression."

"Joker?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes he's very powerful. We soul reappears think that's far too innocent a name for him. He rips his opponents apart." Rukia replied.

"Could he be the one who's sending Byakuya his 'gifts'?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that. It's possible." She nodded.

As Kisuke opened the gate Ichigo had a moment of doubt but shook it off. _It doesn't really matter_. They passed into the Soul Society.

There was one problem in coming to the soul society with no large overarching problem that faced them. Kenpachi wanted to fight.

He didn't care why Ichigo had come; all that mattered was being able to fight him again. So he constantly followed him around trying  
to egg him into a fight, often with Ikkaku and Yumichika and his lieutenant in tow.

Ichigo eventually was able to lose them as he entered Division 6 barracks. He had been ordered by Rukia to tell Byakuya about the  
possible connection to Joker.

He opened the door to Byakuya's office and heard quick shuffling. Byakuya was sitting at his desk with Renji close at hand, both  
blushing. Byakuya cleared his throat and the blush disappeared.

"Kurosaki, do you not know how to knock first?" He asked in ice cold tone.

"Yeah, yeah so you're pissed I interrupted your fun time. Rukia ordered me to tell you that there might be a connection between  
Joker and your 'gifts'. So see ya. Now I have to hide from Kenpachi."

He closed the door and ran off. Behind him he heard the door open and Kenpachi ask," Hey Byakuya have you seen Ichigo?"  
There was a loud thud and Yumichika squawking.

When he got back to Rukia she was with Captain Ukitake. He was told they would have to wait until tomorrow to go after  
Joker. So he let Rukia drag him around until it was time to sleep.


	9. Day 9

Morning broke bright and early. Ichigo's day began with breakfast. However in the world of the living something was happening.

A figure had walked to the forest spot that they had set their gifts. They noticed that the previous day's had not been touched.  
They froze, sadness welling. They picked it up and left to the place they were staying.

Seeing their face when they entered, startled Orihime and Uryu. Orihime comforted them while Uryu investigated. He soon came back with news.

"He went to the soul society yesterday. Urahara said to catch Joker, the person who might be responsible for Byakuya's 'gifts'."

The sad figure picked up hearing this." That was the only reason?"

"Perhaps. But his family said Rukia dragged him along because he was down in the dumps."

"Perhaps I should reveal myself."

"No not after all the work you've put in. Just save the gifts and give them to him when he comes back. He'll definitely be back by  
the 14th. There's no way anyone named Joker ill take that long to find and defeat." Orihime said attempting to console her friend.

They simply curled into a ball contemplating. Uryu looked at Orihime.

"Or we could go to the Soul Society and help him. Even you could go along if you stayed out of sight or hid yourself in something like a large cloak."

The figure picked up their head." Help him. Yes, that sounds good."

Uryu and Orihime smiled. "Urahara should be able to help."

It was now about noon in the Soul Society. Renji, Rukia and Ichigo would be setting out to look for Joker in an hour. Currently they  
were being briefed about everything that was known on Joker, which wasn't much.

Needless to say it might be very short but Ichigo was already falling asleep and it was only the constant under table kicking, smacking and pinching that was keeping him awake.

Not soon enough they were traveling to the site. Currently there were no gifts in the area. They split up to look around. After an hour of searching, Ichigo saw something familiar.

"Hey!"

Back in the Seireitei a portal opened. Ukitake stood watching as he saw three figures exit. Two he recognized as Uryu and Orihime, the other wore a long sky blue cloak with their face concealed.

"Captain Ukitake!" exclaimed Orihime.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"We heard about Ichigo going after some madman so we decided to come and help." Uryu replied.

"I'm afraid you just missed him. But if you'd like you can come to my Barracks and I'll brief you about Joker."

Later when Ukitake had Orihime alone he asked," I'm curious. Who's your friend in the cloak?"

"Oh! That's Ichigo's secret admirer. Please don't tell him!" She pleaded. "He's worked so hard and his final gift is supposed to be a surprise on Valentine's Day. Pretty please?"

"Alright, alright. I won't tell. I know a thing or two about the day since my lover's obsessed with it."

"Really?"

Back at the site the person Ichigo had seen stopped.

"What do ya want?" They snapped.

"Grimmjow you wouldn't happen to know why body parts are left here would you?"

"Yeah I bring them from where I find them. Figured someone would want them."

Ichigo blinked." Can you lead us to where you found them?"

"Sure but you'd best be prepared. It's a few days from here."

"Alright lets meet here tomorrow at noon."

"Done and here." Grimmjow passed Ichigo a box which had red leaking through.

Ichigo paled."Uh, thanks?"

"Don't mention it."


	10. Day 10

"Ahhh! What the hell are you doing here? And who is that?" Ichigo yelled, disbelieving the sight before him.

"We came to help you." Replied Uryu coolly.

"And this is our new friend Ciefer." Orihime informed him.

Ichigo groaned."Does he even know what he's getting into?"

"Yep."

He groaned again."Urahara helped you get here the bastard." _I definitely need to kick his ass one of these days._

"Anyway I have procured the necessary supplies for 6 days traveling in case something should go wrong. Now let's find Grimmjow."  
A thoughtful pause." What's an Arrancar doing in the Soul Society?"

"Don't know but since he's not hurting anyone I don't really care."

* * *

They left for the meeting spot where Grimmjow was already awaiting them. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the figure in the sky blue cloak. _What the hell is he thinking?_


	11. Day 11

The previous day had been full of traveling and only now were they resting. Even Grimmjow was tired. Somehow hollows  
were everywhere along the path.

Ichigo had his back pressed against a tree with Ciefer sat beside him.

They looked over their friends and searched for possible threats as some of the members of the party slept.

Ciefer's gloved hand brushed against Ichigo's prompting a blush. _Why the hell am I blushing?_ Soon however the hand was  
taken away. While Ichigo mourned its loss for reasons unknown Ciefer took his gloves off revealing pale skin.

For some reason Ichigo was entranced. The hand closest to Ichigo fell by Ciefer's side on top of Ichigo's hand and was  
slowly pulled away.

Ichigo scowled and repositioned himself to give an excuse as to why his hand was brushing Ciefer's. Just before his hand  
left  
Ciefer's the other entwined their hands. He was cold to Ichigo's warmth but Ichigo didn't mind. They stayed like that for  
a while until only the two of them remained awake.

Ciefer pressed closer to Ichigo but Ichigo was not satisfied. He broke their hands connection. Ciefer stared at him shocked  
and depressed (although Ichigo couldn't see). Then Ichigo pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Ciefer and  
placed his chin atop Ciefer's head.

Ichigo felt guilty. Someone was interested in him and here he was being intimate with a person he just met.

But he refused to feel down about it. Ciefer was clutching the arms around him wondering, _Does this mean he will accept me?_

They stayed there for nearly an hour. But soon Ichigo was asleep and Ciefer felt emboldened to try something he'd seen on Orihime's TV.

He turned as best as he could within the confines of Ichigo's arms without waking him and moved the cloak out of his face.  
Taking Ichigo's head between his hands he kissed him.

Now I know what the thing called Heaven is. Ciefer could not believe the sensations coursing through him and best of all  
(in Ciefer's opinion) Ichigo's tongue was teasing his lips.

Ciefer's tongue darted out to play and battle ensued for domination. Then Ichigo pressed Ciefer into the ground both of  
their bodies heated with nameless feelings.

_Day 11_

Orihime lifted her head and saw what was happening. She smiled, happy that they were getting along, and hoping that  
once Ichigo learned who it was he would not run.

The two stilled and sprang apart, Ciefer quickly closing the gap in his cloak. Orihime pretended she had just woken up.  
She yawned and stretched. She noticed Uryu had a smirk on his face eyes wide open facing the duo.

Soon everyone was awake and the group continued on their way after a quick meal.

On their travels Ichigo and Ciefer covertly looked at and touched one another.


	12. Day 12

Grimmjow stopped suddenly and said," He's here."

"Well now. Have you come to collect these worthless dolls' bones?" A figure appeared. It was bones and flesh thin but as tall as Yammy had been.

A sadistic smile graced the skull like face."Oh. No, it looks like you've brought more dolls for me to play with, how joyous."

"Sorry buster but we're here to kick your ass." Ichigo growled pulling Zangetsu free.

"Oooh!" Joker clapped his hands."Fun! Fun! Let's play!"

He zipped behind Ichigo who parried. Unfortunately he had misjudged his opponent and the force shoved him backwards.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

Renji trapped Joker in the middle of the circle and pulled. However his prey was gone.

Renji was flung into a tree and fell down unconscious.

Then smoke filled the area around Joker. The others swayed on their feet then fell down asleep.

"Sweet dreams my precious dolls." Laughter."If I had known that mimicking that reiatsu would bring so many fine dolls I would have done it sooner." More laughter.

He walked to Ciefer and slowly pulled his arm off. Ciefer groaned but remained asleep. He began to slightly thrash.

Joker giggled then sent his hand into Ciefer's belly.

Ichigo saw, for he had come back as fast as he could. Rage consumed him. It ate away at his reasoning.

H e went into bankai form and summoned his mask. Joker turned just in time to see his opponent send Getsuga Tensho at him.

Joker's arm was sliced off and he screeched. Ichigo then hacked him to pieces. Not stopping until Grimmjow grabbed his hand.

"Hey. That's enough. We have to get Ciefer back and heal him." Ichigo dispelled the mask and gave him a puzzled look."Both girls are unconscious. It seems to affect them more."

Ichigo nodded. He picked Ciefer up." I'll let you guys take them." He sped off back to the Seireitei.


	13. Day 13

Ichigo had ran faster than he ever had before. He arrived at the Seireitei at midnight. He was happy that Ciefer was not yet dead but was still frantic. He took him quickly to Unohana, captain of division 4.

She had to have Byakuya and Kenpachi remove him from her barracks. She claimed he was interfering. However she could see how worried and tired he was. She wanted him to rest before he too came to her for severe exhaustion. She knew he longed to be beside his friend when they woke.

Byakuya and Kenpachi dragged him to the Division 6 barracks. Ukitake then related that his friends were not yet here but they would put a look out for them the next couple of days. He remained awake long enough to see his friends pile in and fall from exhaustion.

He stopped fighting them too tired to persist and they left.

Two of Ukitake's people poked Grimmjow.

"Oi! Knock it off he helped us find Joker." Ichigo said dispirited. The two stopped but to say they were at ease simply from that statement would be a lie. Even Ukitake was wary of the former espada.

Soon Ichigo's eyes closed and oblivion claimed him.


	14. Day 14

Ichigo woke and shut up and out of bed. He ran to Division four barracks.. Unohana laughed slightly as she saw him. "There's no need to worry Kurosaki=san. Your friend is almost healed. But knowing you you need to see him. Go on."

He walked closer to the bed upon which Ciefer lay. He noticed that he did not wear his cloak and somehow he had both arms. When he was beside him he stopped. As did his heart.

Ciefer was Ulquiorra.

He couldn't believe it.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly. He blinked and when he spotted Ichigo above him simply staring he blushed. _This is going to be bad._

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"It was you giving me those presents wasn't it?"He nodded.

"Orihime and Uryu helped you?"

"Yes. She asked the Quincy."

"Do you really…do you really love me?"

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo his eyes closed off, shuttered. "Do you love me?"

Ichigo looked up lost in thought. Then he looked back into Ulquiorra's eyes."I asked first."

"Yes I do although I do not understand why."

"I think I do. But I have to make sure."Ichigo smirked.

Ulquiorra felt sadness welled in him. He thought that Ichigo was simply putting him down nicely. So he was surprised when Ichigo kissed him. Soon he was kissing him back, combing Ichigo's hair with his fingers.

Eventually they broke for air, both breathing heavily. Ulquiorra took the advantage and asked," You do not hate me because I fooled you about who I was?"

In response Ichigo got up on the bed and straddled Ulquiorra, raining kisses upon him.

* * *

Amid the trees there were lights that looked like fireflies. There on the ground was a blanket and everyone gathered around. Originally Ulquiorra had planned that it so that it would just be him and Ichigo since this was the scene where he would have shown himself to Ichigo but things had changed.

With them was Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Grimmjow, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin. Laughter rang out as the group enjoyed their time together.

Byakuya and Renji left and Rukia chased after them. She returned red faced. When asked she simply got redder. Later that night she was seen holding Grimmjow's hand.

Karin and Yuzu immediately took to Ulquiorra and Ichigo laughed at the games the two dragged him into.

Later Ichigo dragged Ulquiorra into a secluded part of the woods (with no Byakuya and Renji). He kissed him. He was beyond happy, his sisters adored the one he was coming to love and although Isshin had some doubts he was content that he was happy.

He gazed into Ulquiorra's eyes." Now I can honestly say. You are my heart."

Ulquiorra smiled a smile as bright and as lovely as the moon." And you are mine."


End file.
